Little Miss Calamity
Little Miss Calamity is a new Little Miss created for The Mr. Men Show. Little Miss Calamity is almost always in trouble. Normally, the trouble starts with something normal, then something goes terribly wrong. In the end, anything that started out right is completely in shambles.She always ends these troublesome moments her catchphrase is "What a calamity!" She has a Brooklyn accent in the U.S. version. In the UK she has a mixed British accent. Speak's with a woman's voice and has Bad-Luck. Little Miss Calamity hosts a TV show called "Driving with Miss Calamity." Miss Calamity has her hair in a flip Design and a Green nose and white sneakers and has many calamites and also owns a bakery as shown in the episode Restaurants. Her house dangles off of a cliff, and is barely supported by a few wooden beams. She is Accident-Prone Like Mr.Bump and Clumsy and very Unlucky. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Prudence Alcott and Aline Mowat, respectively. In the French version, she is called Madame Calamité. About her. Gender: Female Color: Orange Live: Dillydale Love: Mr. Bump Age:18 Friends: Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful Dislikes: Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small Likes: Flowers. Cute things Shape: Square In the Japanese version, she is called サイナンちゃん. See also *The Mr. Men Show *S.S. Stubborn Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *So far, Miss Calamity is the only character seen going to the bathroom (Trains, Construction). *She has a crush on Mr. Bump in season 3 and loves him the most. *She and Mr. Quiet are Mother & Son in Lawns, Food & Dance. *She got Hurt in Snow & Games as a Reporter in Good Morning Dillydale. *in Rainy Day Mr. Persnickety Called her a Bad-Luck Charm and soaking her feet with a towel on her head. *One time she is the one with shoes on the others are Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous. * Her friends are Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong, Mr Scatterbrain (who saved her life in Boats), and Mr. Tickle. * in Boo Boos Mr. Happy was holding her hand. * She is on the few Little Miss characters that believed that Mr Rude has bad manners and acting rude in the beginning while the cotton candy was everywhere, but recognized that Mr Rude is acting rude in Fair. * she was with Little Miss Chatterbox in Beach & Trains. * Her house went down the cliff in Heatwave and a garden Gnome that broke. * in The Mr Men Movie Mr. Quiet is her son. * She's The Same as Mr. Bump & Mr. Nervous. * She looks like Miss Curious and sounds like her too they both a square shape, they both have high pitched voices, and they both have similar hair flips on the fronts of their heads. * Counterparts: * Peppermint Patty (Peanuts, both are unlucky somethimes), * Elaine (Seinfeld, both have Brooklyn accents and they are both unlucky), * Pepper Ann (Pepper Ann, both get into awkward situations, * Marvin (Making Fiends, both are unlucky), * Sheila Broflovski (South Park, both have Brooklyn Accents), * Princess Daisy (Nintendo, Both have brown hair are both orange and look similar to eachover), * Courtney (Total Drama, both make no appearance in Series 2 of their series), * Elora (Spyro, both have brown hair and were removed from thier series), * Carmen Lopez (George Lopez, both are unlucky and unfortunate at times), * Olive Oyl (Popeye, both have New York accents, get unfortunate, and panic at times), * Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo, both are danger-prone), * Inez (Cyberchase, both have similar hairstyles and panic at times), * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender, both have brown hair), * So and So (Teen Girl Squad, they have the same hairstyle.) * Naru Osaka/Molly Baker (Sailor Moon, both are always getting into trouble, both speak with a Brooklyn accent in the adaption of their series, and both of them disappeared towards the end of their series too.) * Although she didn't appear in Season 2, in Trees, she left a statue that looks like her (which looks somewhat realistic because it is actully a picture of the miss calamity figure that was only avalable for a limated time in australia, i swear im not making this up) behind. * She was seen with Mr. Messy (Birthday and Dillydale Day) * She's one of the many characters who does care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. * in Mall She ran over Mr. Bump in a relaxing chair. * She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with her so far) * in Season 4 She will have a baby. * She hangs out with Miss Scary and Mr. Tickle a lot (Sightseeing, Parade) * The reason she didn't appear in Season 2 was because the creators wanted the show to focus more on the book characters. (Though Miss Daredevil's still around.) Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:Book series Category:Green Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Characters with Hair